


angel of small death

by LilaacStars



Series: (oneshots) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angels, Dark Angel - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angel, Marichat, Pretty Dresses, Victorian, Victorian Era AU, kitty love zine vol.2, marichat zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: The night is warm but a cold breeze leaks through the gap of the curtains.Then something flickers inside her mind just as the flow of the atmosphere changes in the room.A smile curls on her lips.He is here.She knows it by the sound of his fluttering wings.He is hidden, like her feelings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette - Relationship
Series: (oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495268
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	angel of small death

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago i think.  
> it was my first time on a zine so i was super excited.  
> i hope you enjoy it :)

The night is warm but a cold breeze leaks through the gap of the curtains. 

Then something flickers inside her mind just as the flow of the atmosphere changes in the room.

A smile curls on her lips. 

_ He is here.  _

She knows it by the sound of his fluttering wings. 

He is hidden _ , _ like her feelings. 

There’s no cat roaming through her room messing up her belongings or trying to annoy her by pulling the ribbons and lace of her dress, so she can only imagine that he is in his real form tonight.

Nonetheless, Marinette won’t give him what he wants and she will play along for as long as it takes for him to beg for her attention. Which is  _ not _ long. 

The mirror turns blurry, and the handsome man appears. 

He is leaning forward, with one hand against the vanity, a goofy smile adorning his face. 

The ashy dark mask painted across his eyes makes them pop bright. The forest must be jealous of all the green that he has managed to steal.

“Did you miss me, princess?” He purrs, finally speaking.

“Not a second.”

“Lying does no good to anyone.”

“Nor does arrogance.”

“Oh, I’ll have to object,” He twirls his finger and touches the tip of her nose.

Marinette flushes and turns her head to the side, avoiding his gaze.

His comfort with physical contact is not new, nonetheless, it remains odd. What makes it more strange is how much she likes it. 

Her body reacts in ways that she wishes she could control, but when his fingers slowly stroke through her hair, barely touching the back of her neck, as he makes its way to tug her ponytail ribbon, she catches herself thinking that it is not so bad that her body has a mind of her own. 

“You look beautiful,” He whispers close to her ear.

A shiver goes up and down her spine.

“You always look beautiful but tonight you look  _ utterly dashing _ .” He whispers close to her ear.

She blushes intensely. It is offensive to the color red to only call it a blush. 

“Is there a problem, princess?” 

She feels his lips close to her ear. 

She gulps but remains calm, “Only the fact that you’re here bothering me when I’m busy.”

Chat tsks and stops touching her.

She misses him immediately. 

“Where are you going?” 

He walks around her chair, cautiously leaning his body to the side, so his wings won’t hit her or anything around her. 

“A party-”

“Oh, a party!” He twirls in the air, landing elegantly only a few steps further, “That’s why the lady looks so dazzling.”

Marinette bites her lip and looks to her side. Does he keep a record of how many times she does that around him? Has he figured out why she does it? 

For her pride’s sake, she hopes not. 

“It’s just a small gathering at the Bourgeois’.”

A shadow crosses his eyes as he stays in silence for a gloomy moment.   
“That name sounds familiar,” He whispers, tapping his finger against his lips.

“I’ve told you about Chloé.” The way that Chloé’s name comes up should be enough to remind him of who she is.

She stands up, grabbing the laces of her dressing gown as tight as she can to make the fabric stay close to her body. 

“Ah, yes!” He claps, “Rich bratty girl!”

Nonetheless, he doesn’t sound convinced. 

“I need to go soon, Chat.” 

He has to go or she will be late.

“But I just got here, and you know how much I love your company,” He kneels down and rubs his head against her upper leg.  _ Purring. _

Instinctively, she pets him. When he is in his cat shape this is usual, however, she doesn’t remember the last time she has touched him so intimately as a man. 

“I really have to go,” Marinette says, looking at the clock on the wall as she pets him.

“A tragedy.”

Marinette giggles.

While he says it as a joke, she can tell he is actually sad about her departure. 

“If I could take you with me-”

“You _ could. _ They won’t see me if I don’t  _ want  _ them to see me.”

“But they can  _ feel _ you. Imagine if someone stumbled with you but saw nothing?  _ Chaos! _ Also…” She stops.

He doesn’t need to know that if he accompanied her, she would be distracted, she would only care about him. 

“Alright, I’ll leave,” He stands up, his wings flutter, “Only because you asked.”

She doesn’t know what she did to stop him from making a scene, but she is glad. There’s danger in arguing with him, he manages to make her change her mind rather easily. 

“Where will you go?” 

She is curious. When he isn’t with her, where does he go?

Something flutters beside her ear, when his fingers start running down her hair, she is ready to feel his signature move. She feels so lucky to have his fingers drawing the curve of her neck, not once but twice in the span of an hour. 

His fingers softly run down her hair.

“Not far,” He whispers. She trembles, “You must know by now that I can’t be apart from you.” 

**xx**

Marinette gets out of the house a few minutes after Chat’s departure. 

She checks her outfit in the shop windows. It is casual but elegant, a black gown dress she arranged to be of her liking by adding accents of pink. 

The flash of a lantern makes her focus again on her path. 

She shouldn’t be walking alone, but Chloé’s house isn’t so far away, and walking is good for her health. It helps her to brush away the tension. 

Nonetheless, she shouldn’t get distracted. But that is easier said than done, especially when the image of the handsome boy that was in her room keeps popping in her mind.

She shouldn’t get distracted, but the image of the handsome boy keeps popping in her mind.

What is he really? 

A fallen angel or a rising demon? She wonders every night because as much as she wishes for the dreams to change, the shape and image of his broken soul make itself present in her restless sleep. 

It doesn’t matter, it won’t change how he makes her feel. 

Suddenly, the scream of a woman joins the noise, and Marinette’s heart’s pace goes up. 

She should keep walking, make her way to Chloé’s house, and completely forget about this.

However… that is not who she is. 

Against any common sense, she grabs her skirt and pulls up, and starts running towards the scream. 

What she finds is exactly what she feared. 

A man drags a young woman to the deepest corners of the alley.

A proper lady would walk away, call the authorities, and hope for the best, but Marinette doesn’t care, she has to help.  _ Now _ . 

Marinette attacks. 

The man is taken by surprise when she runs and hits him in the head with her purse, then uses all her weight to push him away from the girl. 

The girl sobs relieved and then panics when the man turns back to them. 

“Run!” 

Marinette shouts and pulls the ribbon around her waist off. Taking it with both hands she waits for the man to approach. When he jumps for her, she wraps his hands inside the loop, pulls and he falls down. 

Marinette smiles proudly. She spins on her heels, ready to give another kick, but the joy of her success makes her miss his attack. 

He kicks something at her tummy. Freeing himself, he stands up. 

Marinette looks up, she takes a sharp breath as the pain of the hit spreads through her body. 

Her hands fall on her stomach, she is ready to stand up again and fight back when she sees a flash of silver run on her side, and then the intense hurt that only a cold steel weapon could inflict strikes her. 

She doesn’t let herself lose focus, but a nauseous feeling settles in her stomach. 

Marinette looks down and catches the wound, red is mixing with a purplish color that stains her skin.  _ Venom. _

Her eyes grow wide and she gaps.

The man laughs. It echoes loudly but then it slowly fades. 

It is strange. 

Weakness takes over, her limbs turn to numbness and her sight turns blurry. 

Marinette gulps, she is ready to fight but scared that she won’t manage to. 

Suddenly, the air grows thicker, the smell of rain and the rage of thunder announces a thunderstorm and between the thunder, she hears a flutter. 

Marinette smiles and lets herself fall. 

_ She will be okay _ . She knows it. 

**xx**

There’s a musky scent in the air. 

She is wet from head to toe, and water keeps falling, she can hear it, but strangely, nothing falls on her. 

The sound of rain is peaceful but the sobs at her side are not. 

Her eyes open slowly and she glimpses damaged black wings covering her view of the sky. 

When he catches her opening her eyes, fear shines in his eyes. 

“Were you worried?” She asks teasingly, knowing it is the best way to approach the situation. 

“ _ Me? _ Worried?” He rolls his eyes.

He flies around and ends up on one of the balconies, watching at her from above.

Marinette puts her hands on her waist and crooks a brow at him.

“Yes, you were,” She clicks her tongue.

Chat chuckles and then he throws himself down to hang from the balcony. As if he was a bat. 

“I wasn’t,” He lies.

“You were,” She nods, “And what are you doing? What are you? A bat?”

“A vampire,” He theatrically puts one bent arm over his face and hisses, “A very  _ sexy  _ vampire.”

Marinette laughs and walks towards him, stopping only a few centimeters away. His face is perfectly aligned with hers.

“You wish,” She pokes his cheek and smiles.

Chat’s smile falls. 

Marinette notices the redness in his eyes.

With her fingertips, she draws the path of a tear.

“You were crying,” She says, seriously this time.

“I thought I lost you.” He is serious too.

She is about to tell him that she had it under control, that the girl who had been assaulted would have probably called for help, but she loses herself in his green eyes.

“You will  _ never _ lose me.” It slips from her lips. 

Chat’s eyes open wide, a little smile appears on his lips. 

Marinette can’t resist it any longer. 

She leans to the side, cups his cheek with her hand, and catches his soft pink lips with hers. 

Any fear that could have been inside her heart dissipates when he kisses her back, his smile only disappearing to kiss her more eagerly. 

Once again she wonders about his origins, but this time she is sure. It doesn’t matter what he is or from where he comes, the only thing that matters is that he is hers and she is his.

Forever. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
